Three Years
by TooNice
Summary: Three years after Diva's death and the chiropteran fallout, Haji and Saya settled down in a rather calm town. But things between them are getting tense. How long will this tension last? Rated M for future sexual content and profanity.
1. Chapter 1

**_Three years after Diva's death and the chiropteran fallout. Saya and Haji are living together. Things are getting a little tense between them. _**

Saya POV

"Saya, get up! You're going to be late!"

I could hardly hear his voice but even in my unconsciousness, I knew Haji's voice anywhere. I opened my eyes with some struggle but stared at my ceiling while my eyes adjusted to the small slivers of light coming through my blinds. I stretched and sat up, sitting up directly in a stream of light and recoiling away with a soft gasp. I uncovered my face and saw the bold red digital numbers of my clock, buzzing silently in my face. I hissed a string of curse words as I lunged out of the bed; my legs were tangled in the sheets and left me falling to my face out of the bed.

Restraining myself from ripping the thin fabric around my legs, I untangled myself and leaped up to my closet. Despite throwing tons of clothes from my way, I decided on a pair of dark blue pants, a white button up that was partially see through so I pulled on a white tank top to put on underneath and some white socks. I grabbed my brush from the end table beside my bed and raked through my hair, wincing when I pulled several strands from my head.

When I finally made my way downstairs, I saw Haji holding my book bag in his right hand and I was almost struck silent by his appearance. Even though he was wearing a casual black short sleeved shirt, loose black pants and new black and white sneakers; his black hair which was pulled back into a ponytail at the nap of his neck that always caught my attention. After some years, for some reason, Haji's eyes had turned from a deep brown to a gorgeous jade green and have had me captivated for some time now.

Haji smiled up at me with a slightly crooked smile and I shook off the dissolute feeling that had come over me and glared back at him. I pushed my feet in my all black Vans and still continued to rake through my hair.

With a quick movement, Haji stood in front of me and had stroked my head with his left hand. "Your hair is getting longer again. Would you like to have it cut this afternoon?" he asked softly, in that permanent politeness of his. He was twirling a thick portion of my freshly combed hair between his fingers but stared at me with a small smile on his lips.

His lips; they were also mine. A slight shiver came over me and I felt the warming memory of his lips against mine the last time we had fought against the Chiropterans. Just knowing that he stood inches away from me, towering over me and touching me drove me insane. But he refuses to touch me like that again.

It was almost like I was pulled back into those days when the skies were red and the ground was covered in crimson fluids. The image was too real, it felt too real and I feel to my knees, holding my shoulders and recoiling from the fires around me. The buildings surrounding the ruined and empty streets only creaked and threatened to tumble over me. That's when I heard it: the deep echoing howling of a chiropteran.

"…Saya!" I returned to the house and Haji was holding me, gripping my shoulders and shook me with such force to break me from my hallucination. His brow was furrowed and lines creased his forehead; his eyes stared worriedly at me.

I pulled myself from his grasp and pushed past him, still stunned from my memories sudden resurfacing. Was the medication failing once again? I rubbed my head and grabbed my keys, heading out the door too engrossed in my thoughts to compute the worried cries from Haji. I was too shaken by this sudden thought to even look at him. What if I hurt him again? What if it isn't just going to be his hand but something more vital, more important?

I spent hours trying to get hold of David or Ms. Julia but neither of them were answering their cell phones and Luis wasn't either. I had managed to get hold of Kai but he was busy with Diva's kids to even be able to listen to me. By the time I was able to get out what I needed to say, the line had disconnected and I was greeted by the single-toned buzz.

I let out an aggravated sigh and continued to the library's staff section where tons of books were carelessly stacked in a cart. It took me about an hour to sort then but by the time I had been ready to take them to the shelves in the actual library, my boss told me to go home. I guess I had been so involved with my thoughts; the very memory of my past had made me pale. With a relieved sigh, I strode to my car, trying David and Ms. Julia again but once again: no answer.

When I got home, Haji's car was gone and only made me feel that much more alone. I trudged into the house with the heaviest of feelings in my chest as I changed into some comfortable clothes. I saw Haji's car pull into the driveway from my bedroom window and I ran down to meet him. I swung open the door with a hug smile on my face but then it faded when I remembered what happened earlier. He looked up at me with a grin.

"You're home early." He simple said, standing before me with several bags in hand and he finally noticed that I was clearly unhappy. Somehow, he managed to wrap his arm around my waist and pull me inside, closing the door with his foot. He set down the bags near the door and I glanced at them, wondering what exactly was in them.

Haji pulled me into a tight hug, leaving me stunned.

His last promise to me was to never show his feelings for me because they got in the way of him being able to concentrate on missions he was given. But now…now he broke the restraint after three years of refusing to touch me in such a comforting manner. He was clutching at my waist, not able to pull my body close enough now and still I knew what he felt now. It was the warmest feeling in my chest, my heart was beating fast and the comforting feeling of his strong arms embracing me once again practically made me melt against him. Suddenly, his lips pressed against my neck.

I let out a soft gasp and my eyes fluttered closed, letting the tingling sensation wash over me. I found myself clutching at his shoulder-blades as he continued to inhale my scent and pull me closer to him. The feeling of his hand pulling my waist against his and his hot breath hitting my neck just drove me up the wall. Just as I thought that, he wrapped his hands around my thighs, lifting me up and held me with one arm under my butt and the other, stroking my thigh slowly and softly.

"Saya…" he whispered. Another soft gasp slipped from my lips and Haji let out a deep groan against my neck, sending provocative chills up and down my nerves. Everything was forgotten at this point. He carried me upstairs, pecking my neck to my cheek to the corner of my lips but never touched them. His room was darker than mine. His blinds were closed slightly but let enough light through to give it a certain mood. He set me in the bed before leaving me to change into something more comfortable –a pair of thin pajama pants and an undershirt that complemented his sculpted build. He threw the covers back and made me get under them.

"It's going to be cold tonight." He explained with a soft smirk before climbing under the sheets with me.

I started to turned towards him but he wrapped his arm around my stomach, holding me against him and I yelped softly, feeling something prod against the back of my thighs. I turned to look at him.

"Did I do that?" I suddenly realized what it was and I felt my cheeks get hot. Haji just chuckled softly.

"Three years. It has been three years since I've touched you like that. What would you expect to happen, Saya?" he grinned but I saw a hint of pink in his cheeks.

I had the sudden urge to straddle him and tease his member just to hear him moan but decided against it and pretend like I was tired, although, moments after pretending to be asleep I actually fell asleep in his arms. I can't believe how fast this day went by.


	2. Chapter 2

Haji POV

I knew she was pretending to be asleep.

Up until she actually began snoring, I was convinced that she was pretending. After an hour or so, midnight hit and she was in a deep sleep, leaving me tense and hard beside her. My room was complete though. Saya was lying beside me asleep in my arms but I hadn't imagined myself being so unsatisfied lying next to her. I let out a soft chuckle and watched her sleep almost peacefully for a few more minutes before I decided that I was uncomfortable in my own clothes. I slithered from under the sheets and walked out the room, heading to the bathroom. A cold shower usually helps me in this situation but Saya's soft breathing and moans kept teasing my mind to the point where instead of going down, it kept growing. I groaned in frustration but after several more minutes of trying, it finally relaxed and I climbed out of the shower with a towel around my waist. I peeked back in the room and found her still asleep in my bed only this time she was stretched out on her back.

I pulled on another pair of pajama pants and headed downstairs. I wasn't entirely tired. I flipped through the TV channels for about three hours, stopping on every few channels, finding something interesting.

Around 3 A.M, I had started to doze off, feeling tired for once. I closed my eyes for a moment, relaxing in the couch cushions. When I opened my eyes for the first time, it almost seemed too quiet around me. I sat up and small warm hands slithered onto my shoulders, urging me back down.

"Relax, Haji. It's just me." Saya giggled softly in my ear. Her voice sent chills down my neck and into my groin.

Overcome with exhaustion and pleasure, my eyes slid closed as her hands ran across my bare chest and she silently straddled me as best as she could on the couch. I had tied my hair back into a messy ponytail when I took my shower but she took it out without hesitating. I let out deep groan, feeling her fingers going through my hair and I noticed that her bare stomach was touching mine. When had she taken off her shirt? Why did it matter? Without thinking it fully through, a low growl slipped from my lips as I grabbed her waist, flipping her over onto her back and kissing her neck. I've waited three years for her touch and I wasn't going to let the chance slip from me again. I was going to do whatever it takes to keep her awake this time. Saya moaned softly, the sound sending an unbroken wave of an animalistic hunger through me and she dug her nails into my back while hooking her ankles with mine. The only sounds that were made were soft, provocative moans and whimpers from her and low groans and huffs from me as our hips pressed against each other's. I felt Saya's nails scrape along my skin on my back and a soft hiss crept from my mouth.

"Haji…" she moaned against my neck and dragged her tongue along my jugular. I simply gripped her hips tighter and pressed against her rougher, groaning softly. I felt a sharp pain in my neck and realize Saya was drinking from me again. The sudden realization made me panic.

The panic brought me back into the living room where I lay on the couch alone and the television was low but it was still on. The sudden startling fantasy didn't even leave me hard this time. I looked around, sighing softly when I saw that Saya hadn't just fondled with me while I was asleep. I sat up, turning off the television and made my way upstairs to my room. Saya was still in my bed, curled up under the covers and she was snoring softly. Her hair was covering her face a little bit but I gently removed the strands from her cheeks and climbed back into the bed beside her. Instead of laying down, I sat up against the head board, letting my eyes and fingers wander across the slender body.

Slowly but sleepily, her arms wrapped around me and squeezed my waist. No matter the action or touch she gave me, it sent a wonderful sensation through me but her warm breath hitting my arm or the silky feeling of her hair falling around my arm or the occasional sleepy mutters that slipped from her lips always made me think about the part of Saya no one else has ever seen. The true, passionate side instead of the stubborn Saya everyone else has seen.A little bit before the sun came up, Saya began to stir and her stomach protested her against her sleep so I untangled myself from her.

"Haji…don't go…" she muttered, almost as if awake but I brushed her cheek and she hadn't opened her eyes to look at me so I continued to climb from the bed.

I made my way downstairs just as the sunrise brightened up the kitchen. The marble top island glistened from being cleaned so often and I set out a single plate for Saya and cooked her some eggs and toast with a side bacon. I heard a soft thud and shuffle upstairs and smiled softly as I put the remaining pieces of bacon on the plate, completeing the beautiful masterpiece of breakfast on the island top. Saya came stumbling, rubbing her stomach as it roared at her and she smiled softly at the plate on the marble top.

"Where's your plate, Haji?" she asked almost seeming to be reluctantly stepping towards the island. She sat down and began scarfing down the food before I gave an answer.

I let out a chuckle and washed the dishes I had used. Just at that moment, I looked out the kitchen window and saw Kai pulling up to the house and getting out with heated movements, slamming the car down behind him. The sound made Saya drop her fork and look up at me with a curious expression. I touched her head as I walked to the door, "Eat, Saya." She jumped a little at my touch but did as I said and I made it to the door just as three loud and obnoxious knocks rapped the door.

I opened it, restraining my anger from slipping out and greeted Kai with the upmost frustration. "Yes, Kai?"

Standing over him by several feet, I blocked his view of anything passed me and his way into the house. He stared up at me with the same irritation and clenched his jaw. "Where is she? What did you do?" he accused. My displeasure with this boy was growing each moment.

Kai always thought he could fight for her and be there for her forever until she was his. When she agreed to stay with me and not him, he decided to pick a fight with me out of his stupidity. His body language told the world he wanted to swing but the hesitation on his face told me that he was too much of a punk to do so. In the kitchen, Saya had stopped eating again and was watching the event at the door unfold. I retained what control I had and tried again.

"What can I do for you, Kai?" I put extra emphasis on the 'I' in hopes he would get the hint that he wasn't welcome in my house.

It didn't hit home and I saw it curve right over his head but in response to my question, he pushed against the door with his arm and his full weight, trying to knock me back. He didn't succeed and I heard the bones in his wrist break. I felt a smile creep along my face but urged it back. Saya pushed from the island when Kai let out a yell and came running, I moved aside simply because fighting with her is something I wanted to avoid.

"Kai?" the worry in her voice sent envy through me. "Kai, what the hell happened? Come on, I'm taking up to the Julia."


	3. Chapter 3

Haji POV

I was outside of Ms. Julia's office where she, Saya, Kai and David stood talking about Kai's conditions. It was day light outside but the large floor to ceiling window at the end of the hall begged to differ. Its tint was dark enough to deceive the mind of the events taking place outside. Amongst myself, there were the occasional white coated professionals that strode the halls in a paranoid manner that made me uncomfortable. The sight reminded me of the times Saya had been injured to the point where her healing abilities had failed.

The thought sent cold chills up my spine.

Inside Ms. Julia's office, I zoned in on the specific tone in Saya's voice. "You mean to tell me Haji has been denying missions?" my jaw clenched in anger. Damn them; they can't seem to keep to their classified meanings. "Why would he do that?"

"His main priority is to make sure you are safe. His recent missions were either incomplete due to an insignificant amount of data or sloppy which is new for him." David's gruff voice continued probably after he glanced at the door, knowing I was listening. "His concentration level as gone down since the accident and he hasn't been the same on his mission."

The accident he's referring to is when the Red Shield asked Saya to accompany me on a mission in the valleys between Nevada and California. Stray Chiropterans were running amuck on the roads or in rest stops along the highway. Saya was explaining her feelings for me and three years ago it was her way of saying goodbye. Red Shield had given us a truck to drive out into the valleys but it gotten totaled by chiropterans that rammed into it. The truck got destroyed to the point where I had to recover and pry the metal around the passenger seat where Saya sat apart. Seeing her bloody body slumped against an unrecognizable piece that I passed off as the center consol. The chiropterans were killed by David and some other recruited members but my focus had been on Saya's mangled body.

The whole incident changed my perspective of her entirely. I didn't have love for her. I was in love with her.

"Even his vital showed a drastic change. They mimicked yours whenever you're hospitalized." Ms. Julia stated. Her professional voice brought me from the memory.

"What the hell does that mean?" Kai retorted.

"It means," Saya spoke up, finally understanding. "He and I are connected deeper than we thought. Right, Ms. Julia?"

"That's right." She confirmed.

The silence in the room provoked me to sweep in there and take Saya from them. Her understanding of our connection pulsed a euphoric feeling through my entire body, head to toe. The three years of indifference towards her had been for her own good. I started to turn to enter the room when Saya spoke up.

"I'll take his missions then." She stated brashly. I was in the doorway, staring at her with an obvious amount of shock on my face.

Saya's back was to the door which worried me. Kai was to her right and David to her left. Julia stood in front of her. All of them mimicked the same amount of shock.

Kai spoke up first. "Are you out of your mind!?" he shouted. "What the hell kind of decision is that, Saya?"

"It's bold one that's for sure." David muttered. He gestured Ms. Julia to follow him out of the door, past me. They both greeted me with a hesitant nod and I returned it back with one as well.

Saya avoided my gaze, arguing with Kai but their words had faded. What was she trying to prove? I swear she's trying to anger me on purpose.

On the drive home, she was quiet and still avoided me in a very noticeable manner but I mimicked her attitude. She was the first in the house; she slipped off her shoes and kicked them behind the couch before heading to the kitchen. Her figure stood at the refrigerator in the dark kitchen but it was obvious that she had stopped.

"Am I right, Haji?" she muttered, her voice cracking. "Was I right back at Ms. Julia's office?" I could hear it in her voice that she was trying hard to not break down.

Using the dark as cover, I moved as if I was still her active chevalier and appeared before her but it was clear she wasn't expecting it since her shoulders flinched slightly. She looked up at me, her eyes still adjusting but her vision wasn't as good as mine was. I saw the tears in her eyes. I saw the pain of the truth and the shock of it as well.

I picked her up and her legs immediately wrapped around my waist as I held her there. I sat her on the island counter and held her face in the darkness.

"Even if you were wrong, Saya, would you have doubted any connection between us?"

Her eyes searched my face, looking for some hidden message and the action almost annoyed me. I loosened my grip on her cheeks and pulled her face towards mine, her breath hit my face and her sweet scent flooded my nose. I looked up at her and she was gasping softly. The hunger on her face told me this simple action had provoked her so.

I smiled softly at her, pressing my forehead against hers. "What am I going to do with you?"

Saya's POV

I was praying that the darkness had masked the lust on my face but I was doubtful. But his closeness was enticing and the urges that it caused inside me made me feel even more lewd then it was.

Just seeing him like this, his hand trailing along my thighs and hips and down behind my calves. Haji rested his face against my neck so I'd feel the softness of his lips and the heat of his breath against me skin. My lips closed around a small moan and I gripped his shirt around his shoulders. His manly smell circled around us and heated my core to the max. While his fingers trailed along the waist of my pants and up my shirt, my hands felt the silkiness of his hair.

He let out a soft groan against my neck and the sound sent tingles down into my chest to my stomach and lower. My lips had parted and a soft sound started to come out but I pressed my lips together forcing the sound back.

Haji picked me up, his hands gripping my butt as he held me up and even in the dark; his movements were so fluid and graceful.

"Saya…" he whispered against my cheek, giving it a peck. Before I realized it, he had pinned me onto the couch.

The position reminded me of when he and I met at the school for the first time in 30 years. He nuzzled my neck, his warm hand going up into my shirt and caressing and gripping my waist. His actions provoke the most lewd of images and fantasies in my mind. _What do you mean fantasies? He's right here, touching me and wanting to take me right here! Don't let this chance get away!_

He wrapped his arm under my back, making me arch it slightly and he kissed the middle of my chest then right as I closed my eyes and let out the softest of moans, he stopped and spoke silently.

"As much as I'd like to do this with you, Saya…" he hesitated, his voice low and almost regretful. "…your decision to take up my missions has altered my thinking a bit."

I looked at him, pulling away and sitting up, pulling my shirt down. "What do you mean?" I wasn't too clear on how my decision had changed his mind about me.

He didn't even look at me this time. He kept his head low to the point were I squinted slightly to distinguish where his hair covered his face and his eyes glowed underneath.

"I can't allow us to do this, thinking that I might not make it back to you or something happens to you during these missions." He shook his head slightly or flinched, I couldn't tell but hearing this coming out of his mouth made us both wince from just hearing it. "I'd much rather wait until we both get back in one piece." He added.

I just stared at him. I understood his reason but the heat of the moment dimmed and the air around us was tense and cold. Anger replaced understanding and I smacked him with a pillow from the couch. It had caught him off guard and he fell onto the floor between the coffee table and the couch. He started up at me and I saw the shock even in the dark.

"You could've told me before you started to lead me on, Haji!" I snapped, stomping up to my room; hot tears threatened to spill onto my cheeks. I heard him call out to me but it was more like he was saying my name out of pain.

I didn't see him for the rest of the night. I locked myself in my room and occasionally saw nervous pacing outside of my door. Around 10 p.m. I finally fell asleep, tears soaking my pillow and my muffled crying died down. I can't believe he'd continue you to tease my body even though he changed his mind about such a thing before touching me.

_I'm such an idiot…_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm sorry for the wait. v~v I've had the worst of weeks and writing this made me happier and reading the reviews and seeing how many people are actually reading and following makes me so happy. :') **_

Haji POV

I stood against the wall across from her bedroom door. Her soft sniffling had died down and turned into soft whimpering but overall, the door was still locked.

Don't get me wrong, I could easily break the wood, hell, I could break the entire framework but I wouldn't. I was in my right mind to give her the space she needed. My room was unusually cold that night but my dreams continued to haunt me.

~Three Years Earlier~

"Haji, on your flank!" I glanced over at Saya who was coming down the ruined hallways of the abandoned hospital building.

I made no hesitation to kill the beast behind me after letting it plunge it's rather large claw into my stomach. Of course, I used its own arm to decapitate it but more continued to pour from the ceilings and use to be patient rooms. I glanced back at Saya who was struggling to handle one of them and it managed to get several critical swipes at her and throw her into the nurse's station. I almost forgot about the chiropterans in front of me and stunned them by kicking the first one I saw back into the rest of them. I leaped over the desk and picked Saya up, my arm around her waist but her head hung low and her hair covered her face.

"Haji…" she laughed softly, it was almost a broken laugh. "I just might lose this one." She looked up at the surrounding monsters as I surveyed for an exit.

"Don't say such a thing." I retorted.

Saya squeezed my waist with her bloodied hand and gripped my torn coat. "I couldn't help but think you were the only one with the feelings you have for me." She uttered under her breath.

I kept my hold on her and barely comprehended what she was saying. "What?" I swept the counter behind us for anything and tossed whatever my hands could get a hold of.

"I love you, Haji." She said after a moment of silence.

The shock on my face must've amused her because a small soft smile played across her lips and she reached up to touch my face. It was almost as if the world around me had slowed and she was suddenly out of my reach, giving that battle cry of hers as she lunged over the counter, disappearing into the crowd of beasts. All sound was drowned out by the deep bellowing of the chiropterans and my cries for Saya were interrupted by her yelling.

She stood in the middle of the monsters, her sword in hand and her eyes deep red and the top half the closest chiropterans fell to her feet with deafening cracking noises. I instinctively joined her in the midst of the chaos but only to be grabbed by her and she pushed me towards an open window.

"GO!" she yelled, fighting off chiropterans. "GET DAVID, GET HELP!" she insisted. My mind was still swirling and seeing her in her badass mode only made me want to grab her and hold her even more.

Saya just confessed her love for me and was now pushing me away. I honestly considered on listening to her but instead, when she began to return to normal after a few minutes, I switched places with her. It wasn't hard for me to fight off these monsters. Her back was against mine and I knew one thing: protect her with my life.

It took about an hour to cut the numbers of chiropterans down to half and I noticed that Saya was fatigued. She knelt down, trying to catch her breath after being in the survival state and she looked up at me.

"Haji…this isn't working." She huffed, eyeing chiropterans slowly trudging their way towards us. I caught the hint of panic in her voice. "We aren't going to win this one."

I was too busy looking at her to realize that there was a chiropteran behind me. Saya jumped up to get this one but I pushed her back just as it swung for her. I ripped its arm off, plunging it into its chest and grinned at my temporary victory but my joy soon disappeared at the sound of gasping. I turned around and almost fell to my knees. We were completely surrounded and I had pushed Saya into another chiropteran that staked her chest with its massive claws. It growled a husky sound, similar to that of laughing and let her slip to the ground with an injury that I knew she couldn't recover from.

My vision had gone dark but when I came to, I was kneeled over with my arms around Saya's bloody body and crystalized chiropteran corpses surrounded us. David and Kai came in, yelling something and took her from my arms.

It's my fault that she had been injured so badly. It's my fault. If I hadn't touched her, if I hadn't pushed her away, she'd be fine and smiling beside me.

It's my entire fault.

Saya POV

I woke up around 4 a.m. and forced myself to get out of bed. I opened my bedroom door and saw Haji's door closed. I only assumed he was in there since there weren't any lights on downstairs. My footsteps padded down the carpeted steps and soon met the cold tile of the kitchen floor. I knew Haji stored blood packs for me in the fridge just in case.

My urges haven't subsided and I was in need of some blood recently. I haven't felt right drinking from Haji.

My fingers touched the first bag in the front and I felt the familiar electricity from the memories. The sweet smell and the metallic taste dancing along my tongue brought back the crimson memories of when it was a daily thing for me.

"Saya?" the kitchen light clicked on and Haji stood with his finger on the light switch as if he wasn't sure he had turned it on.

Without looking up at him, I put the bag back and closed the fridge. Even though I wanted to suck that bag dry, I pushed pass him with and some actual force behind my action.

Haji grabbed my arm and pushed my against the wall, pinning my arms above my head with just one of his. He wasn't wearing a shirt with his flannel pajama pants on. The grey ones that were my favorite, well, my second favorite next to the black ones that made him look extra comfortable.

"Saya, please listen to me." His breath hit my face; his scent flooded my nose and almost sent me into a euphoric state. "I promise, after we are done with this mission, we will have sex for however long you want, whenever you want and wherever you want."

His words shocked me. But I knew he wasn't kidding; the seriousness in his eyes pierced into me and, hell, pierced straight through me. My cheeks got hot and he let go of my arms, pulling me into a tight embrace.

"I love you, Saya. I can't risk losing you again." He whispered in my ear then carried me upstairs, trying not to move too quickly.

He laid me in bed and covered me up, kissing my forehead gently. I started to leave but I grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave. If something does happen tomorrow… I want to spend the rest of the night with you." I couldn't get my voice above a whisper.

He climbed into bed beside me but lay on top of the covers. We laid there in silence and after a while I heard him start humming my favorite tune. Hearing the deep rumble in his chest as he hummed made me fall asleep in peace.

This is my man; forever and always. No matter what.


	5. Chapter 5

Kai POV

What the hell does she think she'd doing?

I looked over at Saya, getting set up for this mission and I noticed she had that determined look on her face. The look that she got before she went into that other form always gave me chills. It wasn't her.

That damn Chevalier was nowhere to be found. Wonder what he's up to but whatever it is, the thought of him right now bothered her. I grinned at the thought of him not being able to succeed at pleasing her. Not enough man for her and he couldn't step up. Poor, poor bastard.

I shouldn't think this way about my own sister but she's not my sister by blood. I don't feel too guilty about it. I wish she'd let me hold her and kiss her like I dreamed but instead she gave me that smile of hers.

"Kai?"

I looked up at her and she was standing in front of me. She had a worried look on her face. Her smile fell slowly.

"Are you alright?" her voice was so sweet and lovely. I shook off the feeling and messed up her hair.

"I'm fine." I adjusted some of the belts around her hips. "Geez, have you never used one of these before. Smoothly, I snaked my arm around her to clip the belts together but a firm hand caught my arm.

Haji POV

"I suggest you leave that to me." I said lowly to Kai. Seeing his eyes glisten at the sight of her angered me and I couldn't let him take this opportunity to touch her.

He groaned slightly and let go of the belts; I took his place. I wrapped my arm around her and sat down, sitting her on my lap. Her face lit up but she looked back to see if Kai was out of the room and I watched as he closed the door with a slam. Outside, he let out an aggravated growl and I couldn't help but smile.

Saya turned back to me, smashing her lips against mine and pushing me onto the floor. She let out a soft moan as I groaned, caressing her small body.

The warmth between us, the only sounds that were made were hungry grunts and moans. She started to undress me, unbuttoning my coat and caught her hands. I flipped her onto her back, pinning her effortlessly on the floor and kissed her again, softly and less lustful.

"Not yet, Saya, not until we are done here." I gasped against her lips. She looked at me with understanding now and nodded, letting me go.

I went back to setting her up with two extra rounds of ammunition and I customized the belt to hold her sword as well. I stepped back and took off my coat, slipping into a short sleeved shirt and kept my usual black pants on. I looked at her as she pulled on her shoes. Saya was wearing dark blue shorts and a white tank top. Her long legs looked smooth and beckoned me to touch them, run my fingers along them and kiss them if she wanted.

Seeing her like this again honestly turned me on that much more. Just the thought of her pushing her limits until no more made me proud of her but her movements made her sexier than usual. I let out a soft chuckle that made her look up.

"What?" she smirked a little, standing with her hands on her hips and the pose teased my core. Her hair hung just below her shoulder blades and it actually looked like she had cut it herself.

I shook my head, strapping my own pistol in the belt around my hips and I eyed the weapon cautiously. I hadn't used one in a while and I was so use to using my claws but thanks to David, I had this prosthetic arm instead. I glared at my hand as flexed its mechanical appendages. Although it had its perks, sometimes touching Saya with this mechanical hand felt strange and often made her uncomfortable. Even though she didn't say it out loud, I knew she felt guilty about it. I looked up at her and saw her staring at my hand with the saddest of looks. She looked up at me with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

I stepped towards her, pulling her close and holding her against me. I heard approaching footsteps that sounded ignorantly angry. "Clear your mind, Saya. Stay in this form as long as you can." I held her face gently, wiping her tears from her cheeks as the door swung open. I didn't care who it was but I only guessed it was Kai again.

I was right. He told us the helicopters were ready and it was time to head out. Kai towed Saya in the opposite direction when David gave us our orders. I watched as she climbed into the second helicopter across the landing pad. He shot me a victory grin as he closed the doors. I climbed into my own helicopter with Ms. Julia and David and some other reliable Red Shield members.

David briefed the others on their mission and it sounded easy enough. Get in. Kill anything Chiropteran. Get out. But he laid out a layout of the mansion and it looked like a maze. David briefed me on my own mission. I was to drop in from the helicopter and act as a one man sweeper team through the actual mansion before everyone else was to carry out their mission.

Over the blue tooth, he told Kai the same thing he told the others and it seemed like Kai wasn't too happy that Saya had a similar mission to mine. She had to be the first one to enter the maze underneath the mansion. I wasn't too happy about it either until David told me I was to follow her into the labyrinth. He knew me too well.

The helicopter flew high above the mansion. It was almost similar to the one in Vietnam. I knew Saya was probably having a hard time already and this realization would probably send her into frenzy. The second helicopter hovered for a moment behind us and I leaped from the helicopter and braced myself as the roof gave way to the impact. A chorus of bellowing erupted from all around me.

Saya POV  
My heart sank as I watched Haji disappear into the roof of the abandoned mansion. I think it stopped when I heard the howling of the chiropterans. Kai had to stop me from leaping from the helicopter after him. Davie ordered me to stay put until Haji gave the okay. The helicopters landed a mile away and we waited, looking at the mansion's front door and hearing the occasional howling.

After about an hour, Haji gave the okay and I was the first to break formation and run in. Haji was standing up straight, his pistol in his left hand and his right arm was completely gone. He had scratched and cuts all over his arm and his clothes were torn. I heard a soft choking sound and he looked up at me. I didn't realize that the sound was coming from me. David and the others came in after me, setting fire to the corpses but I only saw Haji. He gave me a broken smile, the blood on his lip collected there and his cuts didn't heal. Was something wrong with him? He walked over to me and put his hand around my waist. The action comforted me and actually made me regret my decisions that let to this point. He held me with his only arm and I wanted to apologize for getting him into this.

Instead, he nudged me towards the doors where Kai and David stood opposite of each other, waiting for me. "Your turn…" Haji muttered, standing behind me reassuringly.

David and Kai nodded towards me and Haji gave my hand a squeeze before they pushed the door open and I took off into the dark tunnels, my heart pounding erratically in my chest. Then I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was in a hospital bed and I wanted to shield my eyes. My arm hit something. I glanced down and both my arms and legs were restrained down.

"Saya?" I looked up at the familiar voice and saw Haji sit up straight. His hair was messy and his eyes were narrow. He was asleep and it looked like he hadn't got much rest.

"Why am I in restraints?" I frowned and tried to keep my voice down but the fact that they felt the need to restrain me pissed me off.

"Calm down Saya." He got with a soft grunt and I saw how the right sleeve hung loosely. "You switched as soon as we got into the tunnels. David and his crew manage to kill off the chiropterans and I brought you back here."

I looked around as he undid the restraints. We were in Ms. Julia's office. The lights weren't as bright now that I had gotten use to them. "I'm sorry…" I mumbled and sat up, touching his side. "Your arm…It's gone."

For some reason, he chuckled and touched my cheek with his left hand. "You sound more shocked about it then I did. Julia said she can easily attach another prosthetic one." I saw him grimace at the statement. "It'll be more metal then anything. So my touch will be cold against you when—"

His sentence cut off against my lips and he let out a soft groan. After a moment I thought he'd push me away but instead he wrapped his arm around me gently, kissing me back softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck gently and tugged him slightly, his body leaned over me and we fell back onto the bed. His soft groans and my moans danced in the air around us in a harmony of sound. I reached up towards his right side and gripped air. Instantly, our lips broke apart and I found myself looking at his arm. He watched me and touched my cheek, brushing my hair from my face and still holding himself up with his elbow.

"Your hair is long, Saya. You look like your old self again." He admired softly. His eyes were glazed over with something I couldn't place but it was something I haven't seen in so long. "Your beautiful long hair…" he mused. Haji's favorite motion is to take a strand of my hair and touch it to his nose and smile.

His attention suddenly turned towards the door and a low growl slipped from his lips. He uttered something before standing up and going back to the chair and as he sat down, the door swung open. Kai stepped through, fury all over his face and he had a bad habit of clenching his jaw.

"Are you an idiot?!" he strode up to me and slapped my cheek hard which got him nowhere.

Haji was up and across the office in a matter of seconds, gripping Kai's throat and pinning him against the wall. I almost started to tell Haji to kill him but I told him the opposite and he let him go, standing near me.

Kai tried again, obviously thinking his next move. "You are stupid for not staying in control of yourself. You could've gotten all of us killed!"

"What are you talking about?!" I yelled back. I was on my feet now, standing him square in the face. "You've been acting weird since Haji and I have lived together! What's your deal?! I haven't done anything harmful to you since—"I choked on that last little bit and couldn't finish it. Tears had filled my eyes and the memory of Riku and dad came back with a vengeance.

Next thing I know, I'm in Haji's hold and I buried my face in his chest, hearing the rumble in his voice. "That's enough, Kai. You've caused enough pain in her life." He growled and his grip around me tightened. "I obviously love her more than you can ever manage. You can hardly understand her so what the hell makes you think that you are right for her. Back your shit down, Kai, before I make you." He threatened.

I looked up at him, hearing his voice take a dark turn but I know he was serious. Kai was surprised as well and struck speechless. Haji picked me up with practiced ease and held me as I wrapped my arms around his neck. All the way to the car and on the drive home, all I could manage was 'I'm sorry' the entire time. I hadn't even realized his observant abilities but he didn't say anything back. He touched my head and smoothed my hair as comfort. He carried me to my room and tucked me in. I touched his missing arm and tears began to fill my eyes again.

"Saya, stop crying. You did nothing wrong. If anything, I did. I was careless and only thought of your safety while I was in there." I stroked my cheek and leaned down slowly towards my neck, pecking it gently and softly. Haji sat me down on the bed and pulled me between his legs. "Would you like to cuddle?" I couldn't hide the shiver that shook me. I heard him giggle a little and his fingertips played with the edge of my shirt.

"Of course. Are you going to stick to your promise?" I challenged. He gave me the same look as before and shifted from behind him.

"I only have one arm, Saya. I need both to fully satisfy you the way you deserve." I opened my mouth and he caught my face gently. "That doesn't mean we won't. Just not until I get that damned arm." He laughed softly. "Okay?"

I manage to understand his reasoning this time. I nodded and we cuddled until he fell asleep first. It surprised me actually. He normally stayed up longer than me and watch me sleep. I guess this mission wore him out. Around 2 a.m. I finally fell asleep in his arms and slept peacefully in the mold of my lover.


	6. Chapter 6

Saya POV

The next three days were crucial. I had the house to myself and it was only me for a while. Just this morning, Kai came over complaining that Diva left the one thing that annoys him most: her kids.

"They aren't that bad." I cuddled my nieces and they cooed approvingly. "They are so calm compared to her."

"Bullshit." He spat, leaning back against the couch, looking around. "Where's mister guard?"

I shrugged and it was the end of the conversation. He fell asleep on the couch and so did the girls so I put them in his arms and went to the kitchen. My thoughts were just everywhere. I wonder where Haji is. I hope he's safe. I wonder if he's getting his arm.

At one point, I had to stop what I was doing which was cutting from fruit and mental scold myself to stop thinking. Why was so hard to just stop being with Haji? Why can't I have fun without him? I mean I'm sure he can stick to his promise and still make me happy by just being with me but so can other people. Like Solomon could. Kai can, I think. I felt a tingling sensation run between my thighs. Kai could do it. I mean it's just experimenting, right? I looked back into the living room where he was asleep sitting upright. The careless way his hair hung and the masculine emphasis his jawline gave his face, it all made me wonder.

Just as I thought that, he woke up. He cussed silently at the girls in possession then looked up at me. There was a look in his eyes. One that made me feel like he could see straight through my pajamas. As if he could hear what I was thinking.

Kai got up after setting the girls aside and walked over to me. The look he gave me kept me quiet. It sent chills down my body and then he touched me. His hand settled on the nap of my back and he pulled me closer.

"Kai, don't do it." I muttered, looking into his eyes, seeing the lust building up and feeling the bulge down below. "Don't do this. Please."

He didn't listen. He put his hand behind my neck and smashed his lips against mine. My instant reaction was to push against him but I didn't realize how strong he was. Kai wasn't listening or paying any attention to my efforts and set me on top of the center island. I yelped when I heard fabric tearing then I heard glass breaking. I opened my eyes to see, through tears, the kitchen window broken, Kai was gone and Haji strode to the front door.

"Haji?"

"Stay in here." He slammed the door behind him.

I didn't listen this time. I got up immediately, shouting his name and running after him. When I found him, Haji was standing over Kai who was coughing up blood and groaned when Haji picked him up by his neck.

"I wish you'd listen." He growled. I grabbed his arm and tugged but it didn't move. His muscles were tensed to maximum limit. He was serious. "Please let me kill him. Let me teach him a lesson." This was to me.

"No! No please don't. He learned his lesson. He learned!" my voice echoed off the trees nearby and Kai coughed a response.

"What was that?" Haji growled, pulling him closer by his collar. "I didn't catch it."

"I…I learned…my lesson…" he panted. His eyes looked over at me and I felt a crazy feeling come over me. Guilt.

Haji tossed him to the ground. "Get off my property. Stay out of my house. Never touch her again. Understood?"

Kai nodded and hobbled away to his car and drove off. Haji picked me up and that's when I noticed the cold metal against my bare legs. He got his arm repaired. He closed the door, glancing at the couch and set me on the stairs. He was quiet. Too quiet.

"I'm glad you're home."

Nothing. He examined my ripped shorts that exposed my white panties but kept his focus on other things.

"I was getting worried." I managed a small laugh. It was more of a hysterical whimper.

Still nothing. He stood and turned away from me, walking over to the couch where the girls were.

Panic was an understatement. His silence made me feel like a little kid in trouble. He picked up the girls' carriers and set them inside it, muttering soft things to them when they woke up and called someone to come get them. An hour later, a few familiar Red Shield members came and got them. When the door closed, Haji leaned against it, looking at me with a strange look in his eyes. I don't know what it was. Anger? Sadness? Guilt? Disappointment? All of the above? His eyes were cold and it scared me to see him looking at me like this. I felt the pressure rising in my chest. It wasn't a good feeling. Panicking was an understatement. I was freaking the hell out. Why wasn't he talking?!

"It's almost 9. Get to bed. We've got a long day tomorrow." He stated softly, no emotion whatsoever in his voice. It sent chills down my spine and not the good ones.

I got up and turned towards the stairs, making my way up them.

"Saya…"

Don't stop. He's going to yell at me. I just know he is. Don't let him see the fear.

"Saya."

Don't let him see the tears. Don't let him hear the fear. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. Don't turn towards him. I was at the top of the stairs now, each step seeming to be larger than usual.

"Saya." His voice was closer. He caught my arm and I had no choice but to stop. It was a cold feeling around my arm so I know he grabbed me with his fake one. "Look at me."

It was a struggle to keep myself intact and keep from breaking apart at the seams. "Haji…don't yell at me. I don't know what happened. Don't yell at me." I choked, feeling the hot tears run down my face.

I had covered my face, hiding my tears and I heard him chuckle softly. "Saya, why would I yell at you?" he pulled me into tight hug and rubbed my back. "Calm down, Saya."

Easy for him to say. Kai was on the verge of raping me, my own brother, and he still saved me. That look he had though. What was that about? Why was he so angry with me?

"Saya, you aren't calming down." He picked me up with that usual ease and carried me to god knows where. "Lay down. Relax, Saya."

"Stop saying my name!" I blurted out, looking at him with tears on my cheeks and in my eyes. He was completely shocked at my outburst. "Saya, Saya, Saya! It does something when you say my name and you don't even notice! You stand there and tease my emotions and body and you always give me a bullshit excuse to make me wait." I muttered that last part, feeling like a nut. I guess it was just pent up emotions pouring out.

"Saya, you know I love you." He brushed strands of my hair out of my face since I was a mess. "You know how much I want you. At the state you're in, it'll probably be healthy." He held my face, making me look at him and wiped my cheeks with his thumb. "I give you bullshit excuses so I don't lose my control and do something you aren't ready for."

We were in his room. The light in his room was nearly nonexistent. Just a stream of moonlight from a man-made sunroof type thing at the top of his roof that he kept covered. It lit up his face in ways I've never seen. He was beautiful. Genuinely beautiful and caring and I'm too selfish to realize it.

"When you feel like you trust me enough to please you the way I know you should be pleased, just tell me. I'll do whatever you want me to and we'll do it all night if you want. Hell, I'll keep you awake for days if you want." He smiled but I knew he was serious. I laughed and calmed down. He rubbed my arms and rocked me gently until I was completely calm enough to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Haji POV

I want to kill that boy. Seeing her shorts, my favorite pair that emphasized her feminie figure, ripped by another male pissed me off. He ripped them high enough to get full access to her core.

Kai is her brother. Not by blood but still has the title as brother to her. HE of all people should know that she's mine. Earlier, the things David told me made me suspicious of Kai even more.

"I think Kai is going rogue. Along with several other members of the Red Shield." He told me. "I have a feeling that he's still raw about Riku's death. Some others are also raw about loved one's death and blame Saya for it. Haji, you might need to stay with her more often. I won't be calling you in for a while until all of this has blown over…."

This isn't good. When that many people blame Saya for something she can't control. It's a formula for disaster. I held her closer, feeling her warm skin against me and pulled the cover over her.

I won't leave you side, Saya. Never. I'll die before that happens. Something Julia had said to me worried me of that as well.

"Your body is becoming more human, Haji. Saya has stopped feeding from you and giving you blood so your body is reverting back to its original state. You have to be less reckless."

I chuckled softly, brushing hair from her face. Less reckless just means Saya would get hurt. And I can't risk that.

Kai POV

"What the hell happened to you?" David was obviously trying to hide his amusement.

"Shut up." I grunted and lifted myself onto Julia's desk after pushing everything off of it. "I think my ribs are broken."

"Well, what happened?" Julia asked professionally. "I'll determine that myself."

I hesitated. "Haji threw me through a window."

They both burst into laughter. Anger built up inside me along with embarrassment. "Yeah, your ribs are broken. I'm surprised you came back alive." Julia giggled.

She was right. It's time to take him out of the picture. I've got more members than I expected and they all claim to have hatred for Haji. His one priority is Saya and risked several lives to protect her.

It was quiet while Julia put my ribs back in place. My yells would be muffled yelps due to a towel in my mouth. David left after she was done and I stumbled to my room in pain I've gotten use to now.

I was greeted by two Red Shield members. "We should set the plan in motion now, Kai." One said.

"Don't you see what I've been through just tonight alone?" I shut the door behind me and sat on my bed. "What the hell are you doing in my room anyway?"

They both looked at each other and one of them, or both of them, punched me. My vision was blurry and then a kick to my face was enough to knock me out. What the hell is going on?

Haji POV

Around 3 in the morning, David called me.

"Haji, something's happened."

He briefed me on it and I broke my phone. I gripped it so hard, the frame cracked under pressure. Damn that boy! He gotten himself taken by his own rogue members and now they're coming for Saya.

I looked down at her, sleeping peacefully in my arms and felt horrible for waking her. "Saya, sweetheart, wake up." I shook her gently and her eyes fluttered. "Saya, come on, get up."

"What's wrong?" she muttered sleepily, rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?"

"That doesn't matter right now. Listen to me carefully."

I told her exactly what to do before I told her why. Her eyes grew huge and I knew she wasn't happy about the situation but angrier at herself than anything. I could see it. She was mad at herself because she believes it's her fault Kai got taken. It isn't her fault but she's going to act on this new information and it isn't going to be a good decision.


	8. Chapter 8

Haji's POV

"You ready?" I braced myself against the farthest wall from the door and folded my hands, palms up.

Saya nodded and broke into a sprint. When her foot hit my hands, I lifted her through the well hidden refuge in the ceiling. I made it specifically for this type of problem. I watched her crawl through then she disappeared for a moment.

"Saya?" I heard cars screech to a stop in front of the house but I kept my attention on the hole in the ceiling.

She shifted a little and her head popped back out of the hole and reached for me. "There's enough room for you. Come on."

I shook my head, pushing myself onto my toes and touching the tip of her hair that hung helplessly around her face. I smiled at her. "Close the hatch." I had to stop myself from saying her name.

She looked at me with the saddest of looks but nodded and disappeared inside the ceiling. The hatch looked like a normal part of the ceiling and I mentally complemented myself on the perfect deception I created. I leaned against the wall and listened. 10-15 men. Armed. Two heavily equipped. Three cars. I almost grinned at the touching offer they've given me. This should be easy enough.

The front door splintered into pieces from the sound of it.

I heard Saya shift above me and I glanced, silently apologizing to her for putting her in such a small place. I promise, I'll make this quick, I thought to her.

The stairs were crowded and my door was surrounded then broken down. I was greeted by countless bullets but they created a smoky cloak in my room. I felt more bullets in my torso then I preferred but I used the smoke to my advantage. The two that sprayed their bullets stood in my doorway, destroying my wall but thought it was me. I threw a book at one of the guns, making one of the men shoot the other. I dropped behind the one still standing and grinned at him, making him shudder before I snapped his neck so he felt no pain. I took his gun, taking it to pieces while the others took the time to aim at me. I threw the bullets at them with the same speed of a gun barrel and killed them instantly with a headshot.

This truly was going to messy but easy.

Saya POV

It's so dark in here. My breathing was fast and I was tempted to unlock the hatch and peek out. But I didn't. Haji told me to stay put until he said it was safe.

When the hell did I become so helpless?

A part of my already knew that answer. And so did Haji, I know he knows. The sound of bullets and screaming interrupted my thought process. I tried to listen carefully, hearing bodies fall and their guns fall beside them. After what felt like hours, things got quiet. I made sure things settled before I unlocked the hatch and pushed it aside. I looked into his room and the wall was riddled with bullet holes, two guys were dead at the door and more welcomed me out in the hallway.

I dropped down and stepped on casings. I slowly made my way to the door. "Haji..?" my voice cracked. Haji can't be hurt. He's immortal. He's a god even. He can't be hurt.

No answer and doubt started to grow in my mind.

"Haji..?" I said louder. I began to panic and rushed out into the hallway. "Haji—"

He came out of nowhere and clasped his left hand over my mouth and pulled me into him, my back against his chest. "Hush now." He whispered to me. His voice was harsh but I knew he was still making sure there weren't any more people in our house.

After a minute, he let go of me and I turned to face him. I was wrong about him. He can get hurt. He was bloody from head to toe but he wasn't healing. Tear filled my eyes and he smiled softly at me.

"I know. I'm horrid looking." He took my hand and pulled me behind him as we stepped over the bodies of Red Shield members. "Come on. We need to go see David."

By the time we got in the car, I had somewhat composed myself enough to ask him. "Why aren't you healing anymore, Haji?"

Haji POV

I was hoping she wouldn't ask. But since it was already out there. "It's a complication between you and me. We stopped the flow of feeding and providing for each other like we use to." I glanced over at her, driving fast to headquarters. "Basically, we've reversed time and I'm going back to my previous state."

She looked at me with shock and horror in her eyes that I couldn't look directly at. "But you died?! I brought you back!" she yelled, frustrated and panicked.

"Calm down, Saya. Julia is still trying to understand it as well. Whether or not I can be alive for much longer is still questionable. But because I don't even belong in this time period, it's highly unlikely that I'll live through it." I watched her fidget in the seat as I pulled up to headquarters and got out of the car, going to her side of the car. "I've got the body of a human and I can possibly die if someone put a bullet in my head but my pain tolerance is extremely high so I don't feel much of anything."

We walked into the facility and met David, Julia and Kai who was unconscious on her desk in the office. "I'm glad you two made it out alive." David greeted.

Julia scoffed looking at me with a displeased look. "Alive is an understatement. I warned you about getting hurt. Sit down." I chuckled at how much she sounded like a mother scolding a child but sat down because it was frightening.

Saya stood in the doorway and I watched her, tears running down her face and her small hips barely held up my pajama bottoms but I tied them tight around her. Her hair was a mess and the shirt I put on her made her look cute and adorable. Julia kneeled in front of me and glanced at Saya, who strode to David and asked for answer, and then she looked at me. I felt something stab into my groin and looked down at Julia who had smirked at me.

"Don't get such lewd thoughts in your head. You'll show." Her fingers were poised inches above my lap.

"Did you just flick me?" I asked, looking at her shocked.

"I'm simply checking your nerve reaction." She stated, chuckling softly before continuing her exam.

_**~~ I'm sorry for not posting this sooner. Q~Q Issues arose and needed my full attention. /)~(\ Thank you for the encouragement in the reviews and so many followers. Thank you!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Saya's POV  
"Start David." I strode right over to him and resisted the urge to wring his neck. "Why the hell would you let this happen?" I snapped.

"Calm down, Saya." He stepped back and actually looked a little on edge. "I knew exactly what was going on. I didn't think they'd go through with it."

This statement got Haji's attention. "You knew they'd raid my home. I'm glad you let me in on it but you couldn't have told me, I don't know, a few weeks ago!" Julia did something and he actually winced, muttering to her. "That actually hurt…"

"I told you. Your immortality is wearing off." She must've done the same thing because he flinched again.

I frowned and looked back at David, seeing Kai shift behind him. Anger and pity mixed within me and I picked up a random fountain pen I found on the ground. Pushing pass David, I ran at Kai and aimed for his face. Of course, without even doubting it, Haji's arm was around me in an instant and his cold metal hand gripped my wrist tightly. I dropped the fountain pen and met Kai's dumbfounded face.

"What the hell, Saya..." he muttered stupidly.

I kicked his shin as hard as I could manage and Haji pulled me closer to him, confining my arms and turning away so he was between me and Kai, our backs to him.

"Don't give me that crap!" I screamed at him, eager to get my hands anywhere near him. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Have you lost your mind?!" I yelled. David and Julia cautiously standing beside Kai just in case Haji's grip slips. Yeah…that's likely.

Kai looked like he wanted to argue back but didn't know what to say and just looked down at his lap, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You outta be ashamed of yourself!" tears started to fill my eyes, both from anger and sadness. "You are so stupid! You're such a disappointment; Dad would turn his back on you!" I couldn't stop the words from leaving my lips and when they were out, it felt like my heart dropped into my stomach.

My words caught Kai off guard, almost like I just hit him in the gut with the butt of a rifle. Haji, David and Julia were also shocked by my words. Haji's grip didn't loosen but he pulled away to look at me. He picked me up but not like he usually does. My back was still against his and he still had my arms in his grip but he lifted me off the ground. I didn't put up a fight and no one said a word as he carried me out the room and into an abandoned room around the corner from Julia's office.

Haji said nothing but closed and locked the door behind him then leaned against it, crossing his arms. He didn't even look at me. I didn't notice it before but his hair had slipped from its tie and hung around his shoulders. His clothes were torn and bloody holes from bullets that connected with him stained his white shirt. The black pajama pants he wore almost seemed too big on his waist but I laughed at the thought. But I had to admit, his clothes were warm and comfortable.

"Saya, are you calm now?" he looked up at me with a worried look on his face. "Have you let out all of your anger?"

I sat down on the empty bed and looked down at the floor. "I didn't mean to do this. I didn't mean to hurt him."

Haji sighed softly and strode over to me, kneeling before me and taking my hand gently in his metal one. "I know you didn't. But because of the current situation, it slipped out." He knew exactly what to say. "Even so, if he was smart then he'd forgive you quickly and without regretting it."

A moment of silence passed. Then we both burst into laughter at his statement. I've never seen Haji laugh this hard before or even more than a chuckle. Seeing him smile that big and laugh that hard made something activate in my chest. I felt like seeing him happy and comfortable was enough for me. For now at least.

Our laughter died down and my gaze fell where my hands folded onto my lap. I could feel Haji looking at me but he never pushed me into talking. Even so, I had a bad feeling in my stomach but it was subtle enough for me to ignore it. I haven't felt it since the raid of that mansion. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, trying to calm myself but somehow…a hallucination was ignited.

It looked like the same office but more like burned and ruined from battle. Dust flew around my face and I felt the flames nearby lick at my skin. But that isn't what kept me frozen in my place. In front of me, completely apparent and obvious, a mountain of dead bodies stained my mind. The closer I got to the top, the more people I knew. Kai, Ms. Julia, Mr. David, Louis, Riku….Dad. I saw them all and at the very top, being held in a tight choke hold, was Haji. He was bloody and beaten then reached out to me just as he took his last breath. But the person holding him made my heart drop into my feet. It was me.

Haji POV

"Saya!" I shook her gently but she didn't wake up. She had passed out and fell towards me but mumbled 'no' over and over again.

She began sweating and panting so I picked her up and went back to the others. David and Kai were gone but Julia stood at her desk, gathering papers. She looked up at me with a sigh and shook her head. "She passed out again."  
I nodded and laid her on the cot to the side of the room. Julia immediately began checking her. I stood back to let her do her thing but I noticed on her desk something. I walked over to it and realized it was a picture of Saya. A closer look, I realized it was Diva, not Saya. Just thinking of her sent chills down my spine. With Diva being dead and her rogue chiropterans roaming the world, Saya was getting better and Diva's files were closed and filed away. Why bring them back out?

"Julia…" I turned to meet her and she was staring at the door. Instincts kicked in and a growl slipped from my lips. "What are you doing here? Why are you alive?"

Solomon leaned against the door frame and grinned in the way he does then glance at Saya. "Ask your superiors." He tossed a small pellet into the room and it exploded, leaving the room in smoke.

Julia instantly shielded her eyes but I saw someone lunge towards Saya and I snatched her from the cot. I got her away from him but unfortunately got my shoulder clawed. The smoke died down and I heard someone cursing under his breath. I looked down and saw Saya still unconscious. I sighed, relieved, and touched her cheek. I looked around but saw that Julia was gone. Blood dripped from her desk to the door and out. All that came to my head: David is going to kill me.


End file.
